bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Toa
Toa sind biomechanische Wesen, die Elementarkräfte, große Kanohi und Toa-Kräfte besitzen. Sie beschützen die Turaga und Matoraner im Matoraner-Universum. Sie besitzen auch Toa-Waffen, mit denen sie ihre Elementarkräfte leiten. Toa dienen eigentlich dem Guten, es gab aber auch Toa die dem Bösen übergelaufen sind, wie Nidhiki. Geschichte Die erste Toa, namens Helryx wurde von den Großen Wesen erschaffen und war eine Toa des Wassers. Sie half dabei, Metru Nui aufzubauen und wurde dann ein Mitglied der Hand von Artakha. Als diese jedoch aufgelöst wurde, weil ihre Mitglieder zu undiszipliniert waren, wurde sie die Gründerin und Leiterin des Ordens von Mata Nui, was sie heute immer noch ist. Jetzt wuchs die Anzahl der Toa immer mehr an. Sie und die Bruderschaft der Makuta arbeiteten zusammen, um das Universum zu beschützen. Sie kämpften z. B. zusammen gegen die Liga der Sechs Königreiche, die sich gegen Mata Nui stellte, was mit der Verbannung der Barraki in die Grube endete. Danach brach in Metru Nui ein Bürgerkrieg aus, dessen Folge es war, dass Mata Nui im Sterben lag. Jetzt zog ein Team los, um die Maske des Lebens zu finden und mit dieser sein Leben zu retten, was ihnen auch gelang. Der Toa der die Ignika benutze starb allerdings. Toa Hagah Die Toa Hagah waren ein Team, dessen Aufgabe es war, Teridax und die Bruderschaft zu beschützen. Als sie mitbekamen, dass die Bruderschaft sich gegen den Großen Geist Mata Nui stellen wollte, rebellierten sie, wurden jedoch von Roodaka zu Rahaga verwandelt. Nun streiften sie lange Zeit durch das Universum, mit dem Ziel, den legendären Rahi Keetongu zu finden und so zurückverwandelt zu werden. Toa Mangai thumb|left|165px|Toa Lhikan Vor ca. 4000 Jahren befreiten ein paar Dunkle Jäger den Kanohi-Drachen, der Metru Nui angriff. Turaga Dume wusste nicht mehr weiter und schickte Hilfenachrichten in die Ganze Welt. Schließlich kamen 11 Toa, die Toa Mangai, um den Drachen zu stoppen. Diese blieben nun in der Stadt, um sie zu beschützen. Es wurden immer mehr der Toa auf Missionen außerhalb Metru Nuis geschickt, bis nur noch Nidhiki, Lhikan und Tuyet übrig waren. Doch Tuyet hatte den Nui-Stein, mit dem sie die Kraft Hunderter Toa absaugen könnte und versteckte ihn. Sie tötete drei Matoraner und lenkte den Verdacht auf die Dunklen Jäger, um diese von Metru Nui wegzubekommen, da sie auch hinter bem Nui-Stein her waren. Lhikan kam jedoch dahinter, dass Tuyet für den Tod der Matoraner verantwortlich war und stellte sie. Sie wurde in der Nacht darauf von Botar in die Grube gebracht. Später begann der Dunkle Jäger/Toa-Krieg, weil die Dunklen Jäger einen Stützpunkt auf Metru Nui bauen wollten, womit Turaga Dume nicht einverstanden war. Daraufhin griffen die Dunklen Jäger die Stadt an. Das Ganze artete zu einem riesigen Krieg aus. Während dieses Krieges lief Nidhiki, ein Toa der Luft und Mitglied von Lhikans Team, zu den Dunklen Jägern über, und ließ die Toa in eine Falle laufen. Der Hinterhalt funktionierte jedoch nicht, denn Lhikan hatte Nidhiki ausspioniert und seinerseits einen Hinterhalt, mit 300 Toa, organisiert. Die Jäger durften die Stadt lebend verlassen, aber Nidhiki musste mit ihnen gehen. Später gab sich Teridax als Dume aus, und schickte die restlichen Toa Mangai auf gefährliche Missionen, von denen sie nicht zurückkehrten. Weil er ahnte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, schuf Lhikan sechs Toa-Steine und gab sie verschiedenen Matoranern. Kurz bevor er von den Dunklen Jägern gefangen genommen wurde, erzählte er Vakama, dass das Herz von Metru Nui in Gefahr sei. Die sechs Matoraner brachten die Toa-Steine in den Suva von Metru Nui und wurden in neue Toa verwandelt. Toa Metru Diese Toa Metru wollten sich als Toa beweisen, und sammelten die sechs Großen Disks, wurden aber von Dume, der ja eigentlich Teridax war vor den Matoranern schlecht gemacht. Drei von ihnen wurden von Vahki gefangen genommen, während die anderen drei fliehen konnten. Teridax begann nun mit dem Großen Plan, schläferte Mata Nui ein und sperrte die Matoraner in Kapseln ein. Letzendlich konnten die noch freien Toa die anderen befreien und Teridax in einen Protodermisblock einsperren. Jetzt brachten sie einen Teil der eingeschläferten Matoraner nach Mata Nui. Als sie zurückkamen, um die restlichen Matoraner zu holen wurden sie von den Visorak in Toa Hordika verwandelt. Schließlich wurden sie von Keetongu zurückverwandelt und sie konnten die Matoraner retten, befreiten dabei aber ausversehen Teridax. Auf Mata Nui gaben sie ihre Kräfte auf, um die Matoraner zu erwecken. Vorher versteckten sie noch sechs Toa-Steine auf der Insel. Toa Mata/Nuva thumb|left|130px|Takanuva, der Toa des Lichts Auf Mata Nui begann Teridax, die Rahi der Insel durch infizierte Masken unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, sodass man 1000 Jahre nach der Großen Katastrophe einen Matoraner namens Takua ausschickte, um die sechs Toa-Steine zu finden. Mit diesen wurden die Toa Mata gerufen. Sie kamen auf Mata Nui an und wurden bekamen von den Turaga ihre Aufgaben erklärt. Sie machten sich sofort an die Arbeit und bekämpften Makuta und seine Rahi. Dieser befreite kurz danach aber die Bohrok, welche mit ihrer Aufgabe begannen, die Insel zu "säubern". Die Toa besiegten die Bahrag, die Anführer der Bohrok, indem sie sie in einen Block aus Protodermis einsperrten. Danach fielen sie in Energie-Protodermis und verwandelten sich in Toa Nuva. Doch durch den Sieg über die Bahrag wurden die Bohrok-Kal geweckt, die die Anführer der Bohrok wiedererwecken sollten. Mit Hilfe der Kanohi Vahi konnten die Toa die Bohrok-Kal besiegen. Als die Maske des Lichts gefunden wurde, schickte Makuta Rahkshi aus um zu verhindern, dass der siebte Toa gefunden werden konnte. Die Toa Nuva besiegten die Rahkshi, und Takua wurde zu Takanuva, dem Toa des Lichts. Im folgenden Kampf besiegte er Teridax, und öffnete das Tor nach Metru Nui. Kanohi Ignika Dort angekommen, machten sie eine schreckliche Entdeckung: Mata Nui lag im Sterben. Um zu verhindern, dass er starb machten sich die Toa Nuva auf den Weg, um die Maske des Lebens zu finden. Weil sie nicht zurückkehrten, machten sich sechs Matoraner auf die Suche nach ihnen und wurden zu Toa Inika verwandelt. Sie fanden die Toa Nuva auf Voya Nui und beschlossen sich aufzuteilen. Die Toa Inika sollten die Maske des Lebens suchen, während die Toa Nuva die Aufgaben der Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis erfüllen sollten. Die Aufgabe der Toa Nuva war es, zuerst die Bohrok zu erwecken, um Die Insel Mata Nui zu reinigen. Danach mussten sie den Stab von Artakha finden, wobei sie auf Xia auf die Rahaga und Roodaka trafen, und sie zwang, die Rahaga wieder zu Toa Hagah zu verwandeln. Danach mussten sie noch ein paar andere Aufgaben erfüllen. Während die Toa Nuva das taten fanden die Toa Inika nach ein paar Kämpfen mit den Piraka schließlich die Maske des Lebens. Doch sie fiel plötzlich ins Meer, wohin die Toa ihr folgten. Unten angekommen wurden sie von der Maske zu Toa Mahri verwandelt und mussten sich den Barraki stellen. Schließlich bekamen sie die Maske zurück und Matoro setzte sie auf, wodurch er starb, Mata Nui wiederbelebt wurde und sein restliches Team nach Metru Nui teleportiert wurde. Etwas später kamen dort auch die Toa Hagah an, die ihnen sagten, sie müssten das Kolosseum zerstören. Nach einem kurzen Kampf schafften es die Toa schließlich die Toa Hagah unter das Kolosseum zu bekommen, ohne es zu zerstören. Kurz danach sagte ihnen ein schwarz gepanzertes Wesen, dass sie das Herz der Visorak nach Artidax bringen sollten. Währenddessen waren die Toa Nuva nach Karda Nui teleportiert worden, und kämpften dort gegen einige Makuta. Auch Takanuva war mittlerweile in Karda Nui angekommen und es gelang den Toa schließlich den Codrex zu öffnen. Danach opferte sich Toa Ignika, um Mata Nui zu erwecken. Die Toa flohen mit den den Powerfliegern aus Karda Nui, während die Makuta von den Energiestürmen zerstört wurden. Teridax Herrschaft Jetzt kamen auch die Toa Nuva wieder in Metru Nui an, wo sie an einer Feier zur Erweckung Mata Nuis teilnahmen. Doch Teridax hatte den Großen Geist übernommen und ließ Metru Nui von den Rahkshi einnehmen. Die Toa Hagah bekamen den Gedanken eingesetzt, dass Teridax besiegt war, die Toa Nuva flohen, um sich mit anderen Toa zu verbünden. Bekannte Toa (chronologisch) Lesovikks Team thumb|200px|Toa Lesovikk Jovans Team Das Team hatte noch eine unbekannte Zahl an weiteren Mitgliedern, die zu Turaga wurden. Ihr weiteres Schicksal ist unbekannt. Toa Hagah thumb|200px|Zwei Toa Hagah, Norik und Iruini Toa Mangai Toa Metru/Toa Hordika thumb|200px|Die Toa Metru Toa Mata/Nuva Toa Inika/Toa Mahri Andere Toa Codex Es gibt einen Codex, den alle Toa befolgen müssen. Dieser hat sich im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt. Er beinhaltet viele Regeln, die wahrscheinlich wichtigste Regel ist es, die Feinde nicht zu töten. Diese Regel kann aber auch gebrochen werden, wenn zum Beispiel das Retten der Feinde zum Tod der Toa führen könnte. Es gibt aber ein paar Toa, die diese Regel nicht befolgen. Helryx, die es sich als Anführerin des Ordens von Mata Nui nicht leisten könnte, und Lesovikk, der sich nicht mehr für einen Toa würdig hält. Entstehung von Toa thumb|176px|Die Turaga von Metru Nui Toa können auf verschiedene Arten entstehen oder sich verändern. *Die erste Toa, Helryx, wurde z. B. von den Großen Wesen erschaffen. *Durch Toa-Steine kamen dann viele, z.b. Die Toa Metru und Toa Mangai. *Die Toa Mata hingegen wurden auf Artakha geschaffen, doch es ist nicht sicher bekannt, ob sie von Artakha oder einem anderen Wesen erschaffen wurden. *Toa Takanuva wurde geschaffen, als er die Maske des Lichts anzog. *Die Toa Inika wurden von einem Blitz des Roten Sterns in Toa Inika, und ... *... durch die Maske des Lebens in Toa Mahri verwandelt. Wenn sich ein Matoraner durch gewöhnliche Mittel in einen Toa verwandelt, nimmt er die Gestalt des Toa so an, wie er sich einen Toa vorstellt. Verwandlung in Turaga Wenn Toa ihre Bestimmung erfüllen, können sie eine Weile weiter als Toa leben und sich irgendwann - wenn sie ihre Kräfte in Toa-Steinen weitergeben - in Turaga verwandeln. Fähigkeiten der Toa thumb|175px|Feuer *Jeder Toa trägt eine Maske, kann deren Kraft aber erst nach deren Erlernen einsetzen. *Eine andere Fähigkeit von Toa ist es Elementare Kräfte einzusetzen. Die bekannten Elementarkräfte sind: Erde, Luft, Stein, Wasser, Feuer, Eis, Licht, Schatten, Pflanzenleben, Eisen, Schwerkraft, Plasma, Psionik, Magnetismus und Schall. *Jeder Toa kann einen Nova-Blast seines jeweiligen Elementes erstellen, oder sie mit den Elementarkräften anderer Toa vereinen, und dadurch z. B. Gewitter oder Glas erschaffen. Die Elementarkräfte werden oft durch Toa-Werkzeuge geleitet. Wenn die Toa ihre Elementarkräfte aufgebraucht haben müssen sie warten, bis ihre Elementarkräfte wieder aufgeladen sind. *Jede Art von Toa hat besondere Eigenschaften, z. B. können Toa der Erde in der Regel gut im Dunklen sehen. *Alle Toa, außer Toa Hordika, können zu dritt zu Toa Kaita fusionieren. Reale Welt *Die Toa Mata wurden 2001 verkauft. Sie waren die ersten BIONICLE-Sets. *Dia Toa Nuva wurden 2002/03 veröffentlicht. Takanuva wurde auch 2003, zusammen mit den Ussanui, verkauft. *Die Toa Metru wurden 2004 veröffentlicht. In den selben Jahr wurde auch Toa Lhikan mit einem Kikanalo verkauft. *Die Toa Hordika wurden 2005 veröffentlicht. Im selben Jahr wurden Toa Hagah Iruini und Norik als Special Edition Sets verkauft. *Die Toa Inika wurden 2006 veröffentlicht. *Die Toa Mahri wurden im Jahr 2007 verkauft. Lesovikk wurde, zusammen mit dem Meeresschlitten, auch 2007 verkauft. Er war aber ein schwer erhältliches Set. *Die Toa Nuva wurden 2008 in ihren Anpassungsrüstungen verkauft. Winter 2008 wurden Lewa, Kopaka, Pohatu und "Toa" Ignika zusammen mit Antroz, Chirox und Vamprah verkauft, während Tahu, Gali und Onua im Sommer 2008 mit Krika, Gorast und Bitil veröffentlich wurden. Takanuva wurde 2008 auch erneut verkauft. Neue Versionen von Pohatu und Lewa wurden im Sommer dieses Jahres auch mit dem Rockoh T3 und dem Axalara T9 verkauft. *Tahu und Takanuva wurden 2010 erneut als einer der "Stars" veröffentlicht. Jeder von diesen enthilet ein goldenes Teil. Trivia *Früher gab es einmal 3000 Toa zur selben Zeit im Matoraner-Universum. Derzeit sind es nur noch etwa 57, davon sind uns 23 namentlich bekannt: Die fünf Toa Mahri, die sechs Toa Nuva, Takanuva, die sechs Toa Hagah, Helryx, Lesovikk, Krakua, Tuyet und ein gefangener Toa auf Odina. Außerdem gibt es noch etwa 100 Alternative Takanuva, die von Tridax aus ihrem Universum geholt wurden und in Toa des Schattens verwandelt wurden. *Obwohl manche Toa in Set-Form kleiner sind als andere, sind alle Toa im Matoraner-Universum, also in der Story, gleich groß. Quellen *Bionicle Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 2: Trial by Fire *Bionicle Adventures 3: The Darkness Below *Bionicle Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear *Bionicle Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *Bionicle Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *Bionicle 3: Im Netz der Schatten *Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Bionicle: Die Maske des Lichts *Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom *Bionicle Legends 2: Dark Destiny *Bionicle Legends 3: Power Play *Bionicle Legends 5: Inferno *Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall *Bionicle Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle *Reign of Shadows Kategorie: Toa Kategorie:Matoraner-Universum Kategorie:Matoraner